


Dinamika Hidup

by Mappae Mundi (rdb1707)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/Mappae%20Mundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dari jembatan ke pelaminan. Dari secangkir teh hitam ke malam kelam. Apapun ia lakukan untukmu, supaya rasa ini tak akan berlalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dialog Tepi Jembatan

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan penulis belaka.  
> Bisa dibaca tidak urut, karena walau alurnya runtut, setiap babnya dapat berdiri sendiri.

_Aku sudah lelah berharap. Mati._  
 _Kaki tiada lagi berderap._  
 _Jantungku berhenti berdengap._  
 _Ma…_

**_… Ti._ **

 

(***)

 

“Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau jadi kau.”

Kalimat itu masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Diam dan sepelan hembus angin. Namun, perbuatan sederhana demikian pun mampu menghentikan gerak, membuat pemilik sepasang mata warna granit membisu. Ia tidak menoleh, bahkan tidak mengerling. Cukup diam, menatap sungai perenial (1) mengalir pelan di bawah sana.

Distraksi, sangat boleh untuk diabaikan.

“… Kau mau mati di air bau?”—rupanya suara bariton itu kembali menyusup, membuat ia gatal untuk mendengarkan—“Tercampur dengan limbah, tahi, pipis?”

Barulah pada kali ini ia berhenti. Masih—ia masih bisu, tetapi pertanyaan barusan terasa seperti belenggu. Hanya satu kejijikan sederhana; mempertanyakan kelayakan satu entitas manusia untuk mengakhiri hayat dalam kenistaan. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menamparnya kembali ke kenyataan.

Barulah, pada kali itu ia mencerling.

Kala safir bertemu granit—hore, sesama batuan beku! (2)—dan ebonit bertemu emas pucat, dari sudut mata bisa ia tangkap bahwa orang itu tersenyum simpul. Penuh arti. Walau komentar yang keluar cukup sederhana, tetapi ia tahu bahwa kurva miring itu memiliki makna. Seolah dia yakin bahwa si pendek akan menoleh.

“Apa—“

“Hah….” Dirinya tahu bahwa orang yang tengah tersenyum itu akan kembali berkomentar. Itulah mengapa ia menghela napas. (Sebutlah, interupsi.) “Sudah ada yang bilang kalau kau itu kelewat suka ikut campur?”

Tawa pelan lolos dari mulutnya. Terkejut, tentu saja, siapa sangka akan ada tawa dari seseorang yang baru saja membuatnya gagal bunuh diri? “Belum,” jawaban singkat terucap, “Dan namaku Erwin Smith. Kau?”

“….”

Bahkan dalam hati ia sempat berpikir: _“Apakah orang ini normal?”_ Semua pertanyaan irasional dan interupsi tak berguna itu telah berhasil membuatnya urung meloncat. Tidak jadi mati terbawa arus sungai Thames yang bau. Selamat, Erwin Smith. Selamat!

Maka diputuskannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Smith ini. Ha.

“Namaku….”

_—Levi._

Saat ia bisa lepas dari pesona kedua mata Erwin yang sedari tadi memesonanya, Levi menjadi urung mengucapkan dua suku kata yang menjadikannya beridentitas. Baru ia sadar.

“… Pembicaraan ini bodoh.”

Erwin di sana hanya tersenyum. “Memang, dan begitu juga aksi bunuh dirimu yang sepi.” _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Langkah kaki mendekat, ia bisa merasakan ada sepasang telapak tangan mencengkeram erat pundaknya, berusaha menarik dengan tenaga implisit. “Apa kau keberatan dengan secangkir _espresso_?”

“Tidak,” Levi menjawab secepat ia menyesali refleksnya yang mengiyakan ajakan Erwin. “Tapi aku lebih suka secangkir teh hitam dingin.”

_… Seharusnya dia yang bayar, jadi biarlah ocehanku terbebar._

_._

_._

_._

_Ini adalah sebuah metafora_  
 _Orde satu tambah satu adalah dua_  
 _Tentang interaksi dalam realita_  
 _Ketika bunuh diri di kala senja_

_Kau._  
 _Katamu itu tahi. Katamu itu pipis._  
 _Iyakah alegori? Ucapan skeptis?_  
 _Kau._  
 _Aku._

_Kutanya pada sesapan teh hitam_  
 _Karena orang pintar tak pernah menjawab_  
 _Hanya berpikir sebab musabab_  
 _“Ini, menceracam?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> (1) Sungai perenial: sungai yang mengalir sepanjang tahun  
> (2) .... Saya baru saja mendapat pencerahan (?) bahwa safir juga merupakan batuan beku.


	2. Secangkir Kopi

Ketika bingung, tanyakan jawabannya pada secangkir kopi hitam pekat. Terbuat dari biji robusta yang didatangkan dari salah satu kebun kopi terbaik di Asia Tenggara, sengatan harum menguar dari genggamannya. Tajam dan menusuk. Padahal, dia berani sumpah bahwa yang di pikirannya adalah teh hitam dalam gelas tinggi, dingin saat dipegang. Tapi sekarang? Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa yang ada di hadapannya adalah secangkir kopi hitam. **Panas.**

“Kau tidak suka dengan kopinya?”

Menghela napas setelah satu sesapan. Pahit menjalar di dalam mulut. Dia mencibir saat merasakan mata safir itu bertumbuk pandang dengan mata hitamnya.

“Seingatku, aku tidak pesan ini.”

Bukan jawaban. Hanya satu ekspresi kemarahan. Tadi orang ini menawarinya kopi—iya, Levi ingat akan hal itu—tetapi bukankah untuk menghentikannya lompat dari jembatan, syarat yang ia berikan adalah penukaran _espresso_ dengan teh hitam. Ia dapatkan kata ‘hitam’ tapi bukan teh. Dilihat dari manapun, bahkan dari satelit berorbit tertinggi ataupun dari mikroskop, apa yang ia sesap jelas-jelas kopi. Ini penyelewengan isi kontrak namanya. Ha, pintar.

Erwin di seberangnya nampak tenang. Ia aduk _drip coffee_ nya dengan tenang, seolah apa yang ia lakukan adalah masalah sepele dan ucapan Levi merupakan kicau burung di pagi hari. Levi memelototinya, tetapi yang diperbuat Erwin adalah menambahkan satu lagi blok gula ke dalam cangkirnya.

Desah puas pelan Erwin membuat Levi semakin jengkel. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa benda yang diminumnya sekarang berharga kira-kira dua puluh kali dari harga kopi _sachet_ yang biasa ada di kantornya, barangkali Levi sudah pergi dari tadi. Orang di depannya nampak _sok tahu_ , senantiasa memajang ekspresi kasual padanya—bukan hal yang Levi sukai. Terlebih saat dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, Erwin malah membuka pembicaraan. “Levi, mengapa kau mau bunuh diri?”

Levi memandang kopi laknatnya, kemudian berpaling ke Erwin. “Bukan urusanmu,” jawabnya sebal.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa kini pria itu memasang wajah layaknya _golden retriever_ yang antusias, alisnya terangkat memaksa jawab. “Sekadar bayaran untuk kopi yang kau minum?”

Tangan Levi mendadak terkepal, giginya menggertak. “Aku tidak minta kau menraktirku.”

“ _Please?”_

Levi bukanlah tembok, bukan juga batu karang. Lagipula Erwin benar—sedikit cerita mengenai latar belakangnya ingin membenamkan diri di Sungai Thames bukanlah bayaran setimpal. Anggapannya, Erwin sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan itu adalah sebuah perkara besar. Ia selalu lemah dengan kata tolong, maka ia menghela napas. “ _Life sucks._ ”

“Hanya itu?” Erwin bertanya. “Tidak ada alasan lain?” Ekspresinya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan, sungguh, hal yang dikemukakan Levi kelewat sepele sebagai sebuah motif bunuh diri. Tidak masuk akal.

Dan ya, memang pria itu memiliki alasan lain. Dinamika hidup, depresi, lalu apa yang ia harapkan tidak pernah terjadi di kenyataan. Hanya sebuah hal klise, dialami oleh berjuta-juta dari sekian milyar orang di dunia. Namun memang itu kenyataannya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Levi mengangkat bahu. Oh tidak, tidak, dia tidak ingin menceritakan hidupnya yang menyedihkan pada Si Alis Ulat Bulu. Tidak. “Hidup tidak butuh alasan untuk jadi payah. Memangnya kau perlu alasan untuk menalikan tali sepatumu?”

“Punya,” jawabnya penuh percaya diri, “Karena kalau aku tidak menalikannya, peluangku terpeleset akan semakin besar.”

“… Terserahlah.” Mendengar jawaban Erwin, Levi hanya bisa terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. Jawaban pintar, mungkin seharusnya dia sudah mengira saat melihat adanya tanda intelektualitas kala matanya bertukar pandang dengan Erwin. Berlama-lama ia di sini, berdebat, dan Levi punya firasat bahwa semua argumennya akan disapu omongan Erwin; kata demi kata, hingga dia kehabisan suku kata bahkan hanya untuk sekadar mengatakan “aku haus”.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu bagaikan seribu tahun. Ini adalah sebuah penerapan majas hiperbola, tetapi memang itu yang Levi rasakan. Erwin bersikap kalem, tetapi Erwin bukan Levi dan ia tidak kalem. Di luar, iya, dia berusaha tenang dan tidak bergerak; poin tambahan, dia juga bertingkah seolah menikmati kopinya, walau dalam hati menyumpah dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas. Tak heran, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Levi tidak membawa jam tangan (untuk apa bawa-bawa jam tangan kalau akhirnya hanya untuk diceburkan ke Sungai Thames?), satu-satunya penunjuk waktu yang diandalkannya adalah jam dinding di atas bar. Sesapan terakhir pada kopi hitam miliknya, dan Levi tanpa segan segera berdiri.

“Kau mau ke mana?”

Geraknya terhenti saat Erwin bertanya padanya. Memutar mata, dalam hati ia berkata: yeah, _sudah kuduga dia akan bertanya._ Ia pun sudah menyiapkan jawaban, sehingga dengan tangkas Levi menjawab. “Pulang.”

Ia mengira bahwa jawaban itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Mereka sudah berkenalan, kopi mereka sudah habis, lalu dia pulang. Selesai sudah semua urusan ini dan dia bisa menjalani hidup membosankannya dengan tenang, sembari berharap tidak ada persoalan lain yang membuatnya kembali muak sehingga merasa bahwa air bau Sungai Thames adalah solusi tepat.

Tetapi Erwin Smith bukanlah Erwin Smith kalau pikirannya berada di jalur yang sama dengan orang pada umumnya. Ini Smith, dan dia Erwin; menjelaskan mengapa jawaban ketus dan juga sikap tidak ramah tak kunjung membuat sang pria pirang menjauh. Alih-alih mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Erwin justru ikut berdiri, lalu menyejajari Levi sehingga mereka nampak seperti pasangan lawak beda tinggi.

“Apa-apaan? Kau ingin membuatku terlihat pendek atau—“

Sebelum Levi sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Erwin sudah menukas cepat. Tangan besarnya mengelus kepala Levi. “Kuantar kau pulang.”

 _Tsk_.

“Tidak butuh.”

“Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau masih ingin lompat lagi ke Thames atau tidak.”

Argumen kuat dan di sini dia hanya punya rasa jengkel. Ia kalah— _lagi_. Sehingga kembali Levi menghela napas.

“Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak punya uang sepeserpun. Jadi ini _win-win solution._ ”

Ingin dia menonjok orang ini. Melemparnya ke sungai, bahkan. Tetapi terkaan Erwin benar dan flat Levi jaraknya sekitar tiga puluh menit—dengan kereta api. Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak, katanya, namun yang dialami Levi sekarang bukanlah anugerah melainkan _kepepet_.

Pria yang lebih pendek itu mengambil jaketnya: satu jaket kulit hitam yang tersampir di kursi kayu dalam _café._ Mengenakannya tak butuh waktu lama, hanya agak merepotkan.

Erwin menunggu.

“Sudah?” tanyanya memastikan.

Namun lagi-lagi Levi memilih abai, dan inilah kata-katanya sebelum naik ke dalam mobil bercat perak milik Erwin. “Jaraknya sekitar satu jam kalau naik mobil dari sini.”

Dan jawaban Erwin?

“Tidak apa-apa, dengan begitu aku punya waktu lebih banyak untuk mengajakmu berbicara.”

… _Terserahlah._

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis pada saat sedang 'random'. Biarlah. Jadi tidak janji bisa update berkala. Dan, fanfiksi ini dipublish di situs sebelah (baca: fanfiction.net) sebagai oneshot terpisah, jadi jangan heran kalau judulnya familiar. Lol.


End file.
